The New York Journal
, Articles appeared in earlier episodes. | Last= | Appearance= | Latest= | Leader=Glen | Purpose=Newspaper | Connection= Maxine Angelis | Status=Active }} The New York Journal is a newspaper published in New York City. It makes several appearances in many episodes of the second and third season of Person of Interest, usually covering stories relevant to either a person of interest or supporting character in an episode. Maxine Angelis, whom Reese protected in is one of the journal's staff writers. In some episodes, articles written by other staff writers also appear. A copy of the New York Journal costs $1. Articles Written by Maxine Angelis NYJournal 2x02.png|Article about Denton Weeks' promotion ( ) NYJournal 2x03.png|Article about the death of Paul Romano ( ) NYJournal_2x05_01.png|"Griffin Running for Mayor" ( ) NYJournal_2x05_02.png|"Walker Announces Candidacy" ( ) NYJournal_2x05_03.png|"Mayor's Race Heating Up" ( ) NYJournal_2x05_04.png|"Griffin Fundraiser Under Fire" ( ) NYJournal_2x05_05.png|"Drug Cartel Expands to NYC" ( ) NYJournal_2x05_06.png|Article about Elias ( ) NYJournal_2x05_07.png|Article about HR ( ) NYJournal_2x05_09.png|Article about Vittorio Zambrano ( ) NYJournal_2x05_10.png|Christopher Zambrano as the suspected head of HR ( ) NYJournal_2x05_11.png|Article about Landon Walker's connection to HR ( ) NYJournal 2x07.png|Article describing Oliver Veldt's wind farm initiative ( ) NYJournal 2x09.png|Story about HR ( ) Written by other journalists NYJournal_1x16.png|Article about Tritak Energy in the Financial section, written by James Pinter ( ) NYJournal - 2x04 - GMassey.png|Article about George Massey, written by Sabrina Stoddard ( ) NYJournal_2x06.png|Article about Enver Clerik whose Everhold safe was going to be cracked by Graham Wyler. Written by Cynthia Mayhew ( ) NYJournal 2x12.png|Article about private intelligence firms on Donnelly's evidence wall. Written by Cady Compson ( ) 2x14 - NYJournal - friendczar.png|Article about friendczar.com, written by Hillary Benefiel ( ) NYJournal 2x16.png|Article about an explosion in Berlin caused by Shaw, written by Ryan Cruz ( ) NYJournal 2x18.png|Lou's wedding announcement from 1972 ( ) NYJournal 2x19.png|Article about Monica Jacobs, written by David Saldenbrock ( ) NYJournal 2x19 - Rylatech.png|Article about Rylatech after their CEO and their head of R&D were found dead ( ) NYJournal 2x21.png|Article about a terrorist attempting to detonate a bomb on an airplane, written by Hillary Benefiel ( ) 2x21 - NYJournal on Nathan's board.png|Article in the lower right corner on Nathan's board in the Library (2010) ( ) NYJournal - 3x03.png|Article about Ian Murphy's former girlfriend, written by Rory Hayes ( ) NYJournal 3x04.png|Article about the disappearance of Jeremy Watkins, written by Christopher Wright ( ) NYJournal 3x10_01.png|Searching for Simmons ( ) NYJournal_3x10_02.png| Article about Alonzo Quinn's whereabouts ( ) NYJournal_3x14.png|Article about the Gutenberg Bible ( ) NYJournal - 3x17.png|Article about Root's assassination of Pete Matheson in NYJournal - 3x23.png|Article found in the Library ( ) 4x02 - NYJournal.png|Article about Silverpool, written by Irene West ( ) POI 0403 S9.png|Article about a missing munitions container, written by Jordan Hanes ( ) NYJournal - 4x14.png|Article about the trial for the Mills murder case ( ) Trivia *Besides the New York Journal, there are also other newspapers: **East Village Dispatch **Manhattan Today **Metro Daily **New York Daily Trumpet **The New York Ledger , **Corpus Christi Chronicle **The International Ledger **San Francisco Tribune **Sumner Journal **The Tampa Inquirer **The Washington Herald **Gazetta di Roma **Las Noticias de Medellin **News on 10 (website and TV channel) **News Channel 3 (website and TV) 's press pass ]] *A small article titled "Poland unveils Memorial to Warsaw Ghetto", written by Kevin Landon, appears in two different copies of the journal, once in and again in . *One of Root's aliases while hiding from Samaritan is Karen Iverson, a journalist with the New York Journal. *Finch also posed as a reporter from the New York Journal under the alias Harold Cardinal. Category:Recurring Items Category:Trivia